


Shadows and Light Series

by Self_san



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:53:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Self_san/pseuds/Self_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for the lovely, brilliantly talented not_poignant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jack Frost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [not_poignant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_poignant/gifts).




	2. Pitch Black




	3. Cover for Into Shadows We Fall




End file.
